Zoids Genesis the remake
by swiftshift
Summary: brought back some of my favorite Zoids and put them into a Genesis story, made my own Zoids and will make this story like the rest OP but with someone just as OP, Ruuji has 10 Zoids including Murasame Liger, badass Ruuji enough said, RuujixKotona, maybe other female characters too if i feel like it


Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids Genesis and some characters may act or be different than in the Anime

My name I Ruuji Familion and I have a secret… I pilot Zoids now that's usually an ordinary thing but it's far from ordinary when you can pilot large scale Zoids which usually ends with the Zoid being unresponsive, but I guess I'm a special case because I can pilot 9 Zoids, they are Magma Panther with claws and teeth made from Metal Zi relying mainly on speed and accuracy the Panther is easily his fastest land-Zoids, Zi Tiger equipped with a round shield attached to its left side, a lance on its right and a switchblade mounted on its back, his most equipped Zoid, obsidian Falcon equipped with talons and wings made of Metal Zi, his 2nd flying Zoid capable of transporting other Zoids, a Shadow Fox incidentally found with 4 other Zoids at the location of where he made his stationary storage house, a Gil Dragon the 2nd largest and most devastating of his Zoids, a Orudios his fastest air-based Zoid, a Decalto Dragon his 2nd most devastating Zoid, Frost Blade Kong the 3rd strongest of his Zoids, fists made of metal Zi, its body has two switch blades attached on the outer sides of either arm on its back were two cannons that collect water and launched ice or water and a Whale King being the largest of his Zoids but also the slowest because of its transport nature

He could activate a Berats but chose to deceive his family and neighbors by saying it didn't operate without even trying, he was a very skilled engineer, wood crafter, swordsman, marksman, mechanic and pilot. For safety precautions he used Frost Blade Kong to make a cavern near the village where he planned to hide his 4 Zoids but ended up finding the other 5 Zoids and making a larger that originally planned cavern, then he made a black robotic left arm guard that allowed him to activate his Zoids without being in them or check on their statuses

Hauling a Liger type Zoid out from the sea Ruuji couldn't help but think 'another large scale Zoid hopefully this one will respond to someone from the village but this one seems different from my Zoids I wonder why' until the Liger was secure on the mobile docking bay the he made after getting praises from his neighbors and friends they all started trying to activate the Zoid everything was going smoothly, until they spotted fire rising from their village acting quickly the Zoid pilots were heading towards the village until Raptor-type Zoids equipped with silver armor overwhelmed them acting on instinct alone he activated the Liger-type and found out its name was Murasame Liger then rushed towards the Raptors before they could eliminate the village's Beam tortoise and Berats

"Who activated the Zoid? As far as I saw none of the other Zoid pilots could activate it" Ruuji's dad stated with disbelief in his voice

"Liger-type confirmed… battle capability 3000… eliminating Zoid" a drone grunt said before charging at Murasame Liger with the other nine Bio-raptors

"Tsk… just ten too easy" Ruuji said before charging at the Bio-Zoids and before physical impact, shifted to the side of a Bio-raptor and made Murasame Liger slam its side into the Bio-raptor sending it flying towards the forest amazing his dad, neighbors, Re Mii who was watching the battle from on top of a cliff with Ra-Kan who was also pleasantly surprised with what he had just witnessed

Ruuji having incapacitated one of the Bio-Raptors charged at the others bringing them back to the present and use their fire-breathing feature to stall Murasame Liger but instead of falling back or dodging like they wanted he kept on running making them follow his movements to try and damage his Zoid until he ran between two of them making them hit and destroy each other, so the Bio-raptors tried close combat while a screen inside of Murasame Ligers cockpit glowed and the artifact of the venerable ancestors started glowing as well until it launched into the air and sped towards Murasame Liger

"Uncle shouldn't we help the Zoid pilot he could get killed" Re Mii asked from inside her Lanstag

"Let us wait Re Mii I want to know what he will do in a situation like this" Ra-Kan said from inside his Sword Wolf

Jumping onto a Bio-raptor when it got close enough, he used it as a springboard to jump into the air and attach the Murasame Blade to Murasame Liger staring down at the Bio-raptors Ruuji made for a dive and cut 2 of then in half simultaneously leaving only 5 more Bio-Raptors left until Sword Wolf and Lanstag came down from above the cliff and destroyed three more Bio-raptors leaving only two left in the center of the 3 Zoids well until Ruuji ran at the Bio-raptors and cut them in half from in between them

Ra-Kan and Re Mii had never seen Zoid Piloting like that before, to be able to destroy 7 Bio-raptors alone was no small feat, they were going to try and talk to the pilot until it ran towards the village and started helping put the multiple fires out breaking his dad and Neighbors from their stupor and rush towards their village followed by Ra-Kan and Re Mii eventually putting out the fires and gathering around the Liger-type which just stared at them

Then Faaji came running and stopped in front of the Liger "big brother you did it, you beat up those other Zoids" Faaji yells, shocking the Zoid pilots except Ra-Kan and Rei Mii and as if to prove he piloted the Zoid the cockpit opened and Ruuji climbed out with a bored expression on his face

"Hey Faaji" Ruuji said before ruffling Faaji's hair while everyone else climbed out of their Zoids

"Young man… can I ask how long you've been piloting Zoids" Ra-Kan asked and one of his neighbors answered

"That was his first time piloting a Zoid which is surprising since he can't even operate a Berats" the man said making Ra-Kan and Re Mii widen their eyes and look at Ruuji who still had a bored expression on his face

"You aren't serious are you" Re Mii exclaimed flabbergasted while looking back at the villager until another villager answered

"Afraid we are miss" he said

"You know I'm right here" Ruuji said looking a little peeved

"Right… sorry Ruuji" he said

"I think our guests have something to discuss with us" Ruuji stated before looking at Ra-Kan

Then walking towards his home prompting everyone else to follow him

An hour later with a detailed description on the Digald Empire

"Father, please excuse me… I have some business to attend to" Ruuji said before leaving with his katana strapped to his back

"Was that really his first time piloting a Zoid the grace, fluidity and style suggest that he has piloted other Zoids before" Ra-Kan commented after making sure Ruuji was out of hearing range

In the dense forest near the village a Bio-Zoid was hiding in the trees scanning for the missing ten Bio-Raptors, assuming they went in this direction because of the generator's presence and potting Murasame Liger, Lanstag and Sword wolf

"Beam Tortoise, Berats, Lanstag, Liger-type and Wolf-type confirmed" Zairin said to no one in particular 'well I should do a little reconnaissance, since there are three Large Scale Zoids down there' Zairin thought changed into a traveling merchant's attire and walked to the village bumping into Ruuji literally and falling to the floor

"My apologies sir I did not see you there are you alright?" Ruuji asked while helping pick up the fallen objects "you're a traveling merchant aren't you I'll go inform the village so we can open up the market" Ruuji finished and accompanied Zairin to the village

Arriving at the village Zairin spotted Ra-Kan 'Ra-Kan so that means that the Wolf-Type is Sword Wolf, I have to end him now' Zairin thought and kept concealed a knife meant to kill Ra-Kan had it not been for the ret of the Bio-Raptors under his command to show up and attack the village then deciding to lung at him and almost kill Ra-Kan had it not been for Ruuji to defended Ra-Kan with a Sai that he keeps hidden in his right sleeve, breaking off the contest of strength Zairin had activated his Zoid and paired up with Ruuji while Ra-Kan and Re Mii were being overpowered by the Bio-Raptors and the villages Beam Tortoise and Berats were destroyed

Dodging Zairin's ranged attacks Ruuji used that to his advantage by making him accidentally destroy his own subordinates and destroying an arm of his Bio-Megaraptor, forcing Zairin to shoot at the generator, damaging it and shooting the ground to give him a cover to flee in

"No… that bastard, he destroyed the generator" Ruuji stated with disbelief laced in his voice

After examining the generator and Ra-Kan deeming it irreparable, he swears to find a generator mechanic to fix it with Ruuji tagging along with their quest

After making sure that they were out of sight from his village he motioned Ra-Kan and Re Mii to follow him, confused on where he was going but followed none the less

After arriving at his storage cavern he tells them to wait there while he entered the cavern

An Hour passed and they were already wondering what he was doing

"Uncle… can we just ditch him, I think he was confused or something" Re Mii complained

"We will wait for him no matt…" Ra-Kan tried to say but was interrupted by the ground shaking until the cavern caved in and a massive Zoid came into their view before landing in front of them and opening its "mouth"

"You two should board sometime today Ra-Kan, I've already wasted enough time transporting everything onto my Whale King" Ruuji's voice sounded from the Titan of a Zoid and they were dumb struck but complied boarding into the Zoid they climbed down from their Zoids and left them near the opening of the Whale King

"Woah…" Re Mii stated awestruck

"Indeed" Ra-Kan agreed before he spotted Zoids aligned with the wall to the right and widening his eyes at them before looking up and almost fainting

"Uncle what is it?" Re Mii asked not noticing the Zoids yet

"Rei Mii, look around you then look up" Ra-Kan said eyes still glued to the different types of Zoids in here

After finding what her uncle was flabbergasted about Re Mii was also awestruck

"Do my other Zoids interest you that much?" Ruuji asked with a smirk appearing from the cockpit of Whale King

"Uhh… Ruuji if you're here who's piloting the Zoid" Ra-Kan asked

"Me and before you ask with this" Ruuji said showing his armguard to them

"And where did you get that?" Re Mii asked

"Made it and you should brace yourselves" Ruuji stated just as Whale King's mouth shut closed and it started to hover off the ground before taking to the skies using the clouds as a cover

"Ruuji, why are there so many large scale Zoids in here and what are their names" Ra-Kan broke the silence

After telling them his entire story and landing in a forest near a small trading town Ra-Kan and Re Mii

"Ruuji, you stay here me and Re Mii will go scout the village" Ra-Kan explained before departing to the city

"Yeah like I'd stay here" Ruuji said and boarded Murasame Liger, leaving for the village

After getting into the town Ruuji started searching for a blacksmith/mechanic and had accidentally destroyed the flow of traffic then being saved by a girl by the name of Kotona posing as his sister to get him out of trouble

Leaving his Liger near a warehouse, Kotona led Ruuji to a restaurant where after being forced to eat a lot of the town's cuisine Kotona had met up with a guy that hid two wrenches in either hand and just as Kotona was going to take care of him, Ruuji threw his fork at one of the wrenches making him let go of it and at a speed that made him a blur to everyone else, appeared in front of him and planted his knee in the guys stomach making the stranger double over in pain before whistling and rushing outside

Following Ruuji, Kotona came to a stop in front of the restaurant wide eyed at Ruuji boarding a flying Zoid much like her Rainbow Jerk and taking to the skies with Kotona rushing to her Rainbow Jerk and following Ruuji

"Ruuji how are you able to pilot two Zoids" Kotona's image appeared on the intercom screen

"Can we talk about it after we retrieve my Murasame Liger from the thieves you're trying to catch" Ruuji said before spotting them and destroying their Zoids without killing the pilots and out of nowhere a Stealth Cobra bursting from the ground and trying to blind side Rainbow Jerk if Murasame Liger hadn't activated and decapitated the snake then Obsidian Falcon, Rainbow Jerk and Murasame Liger cornering the leader's Command Wolf

"Murasame Liger" Ruuji's voice echoed and Murasame Liger jumped into the air as Kotona and their enemy watching with bated breath "ZI-UNISON!" Ruuji announced as Murasame Liger and Obsidian Falcon became one Zoid, the Obsidian Griffon which Ruuji used to decapitate the Command Wolf with the Murasame sword

"To answer your question Kotona I pilot more than just these two Zoids, but I have to go now before my traveling companions find me away from the camp" Ruuji said as Obsidian Falcon started its flight back to his Whale King

When Ra-Kan and Re Mii got back they had followed the lights on the ground and found Ruuji in one of the sleeping quarters so they shrugged and picked the rooms next to him and fell asleep as well

Chapter 1 end

Bringing back the Zoid Genre, because it's just to damn awesome to be forgotten, Whale King will not be used in fights that much I can assure you it will only act as the mobile rebel base that has two hangers unlike the original models, one exclusively for Air-based Zoids and the Top of Whale King retracts and a acceleration ramp rises for an accelerated launch while the Mouth and lower sides of Whale King open to let the Land-Based Zoids unload


End file.
